


关于猫耳

by laoshan07



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cat Ears, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoshan07/pseuds/laoshan07
Summary: 突然有了猫耳和尾巴的可爱小铁





	关于猫耳

Tony一开始并没有意识到那对耳朵和尾巴的存在。他醒来坐在床边，磨磨蹭蹭地给赤裸的身体套上衣服，那根黑色的猫咪尾巴随着他的动作不自觉地轻轻晃动，像是具有独立意识的另一个生命。他脑袋上那对尖尖的耳朵也微微颤动着，毫无顾忌地展示着它们的柔软和可爱。直到Tony把裤子扯到屁股那儿的时候，他才困惑地停下动作，伸手摸了摸那个阻止他的裤子继续往上的地方。他摸到了那根柔软的黑色尾巴，这让他猛地从床边跳了起来，穿到一半的裤子迅速顺着腿滑到了脚踝。Doom为此感到想笑，但他立刻把那点笑意藏了起来，因为Tony下一秒就转过身质问他，“这是什么？”他手里捉着那条黑色的、毛茸茸的尾巴。

“这是一个惩罚。”

“一个惩罚？”Tony眯起眼睛，Doom有时候会找各种理由捉弄他，满足他自己那点混蛋的想法。他了解这个。

“今天是我的生日，但你显然并没有想起这个。”

“生日？”他得承认他的确没有想到这个，他有时候会忘记Doom也是一个普通人，比方说Doom也会有生日什么的。他很难想象Doom也有父母和童年，这些词语和Doom看起来并不搭配，他好像生来就是这副样子的。好吧，这可能的确是他的错误，他甚至从来没有问过Doom关于生日的问题。

Tony大喇喇地往床上一躺，“我的确没有做准备。所以我把我送给你，Doom，今天你可以对我做任何事，不管我喜不喜欢。”这听上去很危险，他只会对Doom说这种话。他知道可以把自己完全交给他，即使Doom的确会做一些混蛋的事，但Doom永远不会真的伤害他。

“这真是一个很大的惊喜。”Doom居高临下地打量着躺在床上的Tony。

“所以可以把这个去掉了么？”Tony指了指被他压在身下不太舒服的尾巴，“我已经送你生日礼物了。”

“不可以。”Doom说，“这就是任何事中的一件。”

Tony发出了一声懊恼的呜咽。他忽然为自己刚刚的话有了那么一刻的后悔。

Doom在Tony头上的耳朵根轻轻挠着，“你知道你还有对耳朵么？”

Tony伸手摸了摸那里，“我应该猜到的。”不得不承认，挠耳朵根真的很舒服，几乎让他有点羡慕猫咪。

“来，舔舔这个。”Doom拍了拍Tony的脸颊，让他把注意力放到他的腿间。Doom也没有穿衣服，两腿间的性器已经半抬起了头。

Tony听话地凑过去，把Doom的性器含进嘴里。他故意一边舔弄一边抬着漂亮的蓝色眼睛，看着Doom脸上因为他的取悦而慵懒餍足的表情。Doom的手扣在Tony的后脑勺上，手指抚弄着他脑袋上尖尖的耳朵，像是在逗弄一只乖巧的猫咪。Tony不紧不慢地舔着，尽力照顾到每一个地方，Doom的性器在他的温暖的嘴里逐渐膨胀，那太大了，他开始没法整根地吞吐。Doom捏住他的下巴，从他嘴里抽出阴茎，拉起他和他接吻。Doom的手指探进那个因为昨晚的性爱而仍然放松的穴口，里面的软肉热情地绞住他的手指，他满意地轻轻戳弄着敏感的内壁，令Tony在接吻的间隙难以抑制地发出颤抖的呻吟。Tony因为他的撩拨而感到难耐，他不由自主地扭动腰肢想要吞入更多，但Doom总在那个时刻恶意地向外退出手指。反复几次这样的折磨令Tony发出了难以忍受的呜咽。Doom喜欢这个。但他忽然感受到一个毛茸茸的东西轻轻拂过他的阴茎，令他浑身骤然战栗。那是Tony的尾巴，Tony努力地控制着那些陌生的肌肉，让尾巴拂过Doom的性器，心满意足地看着Doom一瞬间绷紧的表情。

但下一秒，他就被Doom摁倒在床上。“你是故意的。”Doom捉住那条乱动的尾巴。“你也是故意的。”Tony说，“我以为你会喜欢这个，毕竟是你给我变出尾巴的。”

“你也会喜欢的。”他强硬地捉住Tony的尾巴，用末梢划过Tony的会阴，再逐渐往上在他的阴茎上抚弄。“啊……啊哈……”Tony瞬间呻吟起来，柔软皮毛若即若离的触碰比切实的抚摸更加刺激，但欲望却得不到真实地满足，这种感觉令人发疯。Tony扭动着腰想要从这种刺激中逃离，他拼命想要从Doom手里抽出尾巴，但Doom抓得太紧了，几乎是在强迫他感受这一切。“你是个混蛋。”Tony的眼角带着泪水。Doom舔弄着他的耳廓，“是你答应的，任何事。”

Tony为此发出了一声呜咽，他尖尖的耳朵垂了下去。Doom咬了咬那里，薄薄的猫耳柔软而脆弱。尾巴末梢柔软的黑色短毛很快就被前液打湿，变成狼狈的一撮。Doom终于放弃了它。这让Tony松了一口气，然而Doom坚硬的阴茎已经抵在了他的穴口，不等他缓过神来就长驱直入。他已经被打开过了，Doom硬到胀痛的阴茎很轻松地进入了最深处。但那还是很疼，Tony发出了一声疼痛的呻吟。Doom温柔地吻掉从他眼角溢出的泪水，毫不留情地摁住他的髋部开始大开大合地抽插。这太疼也太刺激了，Tony忍不住呻吟出声，可他得忍受这个，因为他答应过Doom。而Doom似乎非常清楚这一点，他变换着各种角度企图进入更深，每一次都重重地划过Tony内壁敏感脆弱的那个位置，令Tony体腔内的软肉一次次抽搐着绞紧他的阴茎。他甚至保持着插入的姿势将Tony整个地翻了过来，粗硬的阴茎残忍地摩擦着内壁，Tony为此哭了出来。而Doom如同野兽般啃咬着Tony的后颈，阴茎在Tony的两腿间高速进出，囊袋拍在那个饱满的屁股上不断发出啪啪声。那条尾巴被夹在他们的身体中间，柔软的短毛不断蹭过Doom的小腹和胸口。Doom不耐烦地捉住尾巴，将它在Tony的阴茎上绕了个圈。Tony可怜的阴茎不自主地随着抽插带来的晃动在那个圈里滑动摩擦，那令他很快就尖叫着射了出来。他射得太快了，Doom仍然没有得到满足，他不得不忍受了好一会儿Doom蛮横地抽插才感觉到那些灼热的精液射进他的身体里。他瘫倒在Doom怀里，即使身体上仍然黏糊糊的也不想动弹。这真累，他可不想再来一次了。他每次都这么想，可永远都有下一次。

“我们得洗个澡。”Tony懒洋洋地说，几乎每次都是Doom抱着他去洗澡的，他认为他应该享受这个。

“不，”Doom的鼻尖蹭着Tony的颈窝，“我们可能会再弄脏一次，或者你愿意去浴室做这个。”

“不！”Tony能够感受到Doom两腿间的那个位置在不经意的磨蹭中重新变得火热，那让他惊恐地竖起了耳朵。

“别忘了我们说好的，任何事，Tony。”Doom俯身亲吻他，把那些抗议的呜咽全都吞了下去。


End file.
